


Lost Sensations

by Krispin



Category: Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispin/pseuds/Krispin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What have they done to you?” For Ver and Arthas :3</p><p>— starbound-legacy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> [Author’s note: I rolled my d20 and 10 for all Arthas’ actions during this story. He never rolled above a five on both dice, except once. People ask me why I don’t take him into the field anymore when we rp. This is why. When I rolled for nerve damage to his already damaged left side he got a 1. He critically succeeded in injuring himself further. Now his only slightly successful roll was seeing how bad the nerve damage was and it was a 8. Ver can be blessed his nerve damage is only minimal.]

He was unsure of where he was or what time it was or how long he had been here. Everything was such a blur. The last thing the red haired jade eyed man remembered was leaving Mandalore to go see his daughter on Yavin 4. She had said she has some sort of surprise for him. He had left his young son, Axel, and his wife, Ashlyn, behind; telling them that he wouldn’t be gone long. He regretted that now. Damn he was getting too old for this.

He tried to look around but noticed that a thick piece of cloth was wrapped around his head obscuring his vision. He winced as the throbbing in his head raced almost as fast of his heart beat. He attempted to bring his heads to his head to massage his temples but he found them bound behind him. But something felt wrong. it wasn’t a tingling from the ropes binding him to tightly. He assumed this mostly because he could feel his other arm just fine. No something else was wrong… he just couldn’t think straight to figure out what exactly it was. He lowered his head again to try and think.

But almost as soon as he had lowered it he heard footsteps coming towards him. He was about to ask what exactly was going on and where he was when he felt a blow to the back of his head and the darkness coming again.

~~

“What have they done to you, riduur ?” He could barely hear her voice. Was it really her or were they trying to trick him again? He wasn’t sure. “Doctor!” He heard her shout with another set of rapidly approaching footsteps.


End file.
